


A Night on the Derelict

by ElioAmari



Series: She's Gonna Save Me [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kinky, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: The Drifter has invited The Guardian to his ship after weeks of flirting, ready to make good on all he has promised her.
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: She's Gonna Save Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125245
Kudos: 25





	A Night on the Derelict

The Guardian who took down Ghaul stood with her fireteam in celebration after a particularly eventful match of Gambit. Elika had set a new record for invasion kills and her team won the match in record time. There was a lot to celebrate. Drifter, the rogue light-bearer from the dark ages and the host of Gambit, walked over to her and asked for a minute of her time. Alone.

Once he got the Hunter to a secluded place he invited her to come to his ship, the Derelict, after the celebration. He made sure to emphasize that she was to come by herself while flirtatiously stroking the side of her arm, flicking a jade green coin around with his other hand. They had been flirting back and forth for weeks. She wanted it, he wanted it. They were each just waiting for the other to make the first move and this was it. Elika smiled and leaned in to steal a soft, sensual, slow kiss, before whispering seductively into his ear: "See you soon, then."

* * *

Elika arrived on the Derelict a few hours later, making sure to have kept Drifter waiting. _She loved to tease_.

She casually made her way to where his workshop was. It was a small room inside of a crate located at the back of a larger room covered in what looked like snow and long, beautiful vines. It was truly otherworldly. As soon as Elika turned the corner into the larger room she saw him. He was sitting at a desk putting his gun back together after presumably cleaning it. He was shirtless and a little sweaty from the lamp that was bearing down on him, despite the freezing temperature of the room. She bit her lip while approaching and admired his physique: very well defined musculature topped with a light, titillating layer of hair. He also had this sexy snake tattoo that wrapped around the length of his right arm. 

"There you are." He said as he set the gun down, stood up, and wiped the grease from his mechanical work off his hands with a rag. Now that he was standing she noticed his pants were pulled down low. So low, in fact, that she could see those sexy v-shaped muscle lines leading down his lower abdomen to below the waistband of his pants. When she finally looked up at his face she saw him eyeing her up and down as well.

"So why did you invite me here?" Elika asked coyly. _She liked playing games_.

"I'm thinkin' you know why, sister." Drifter responded with a wink. _He too liked to play games_.

She feigned a shy smile while looking down at her feet, appearing nervous and thus drawing him in towards her. He approached her and attempted to lift her chin up towards him, presumably to kiss her. However, the second he touched her she used her arm to slam his body up against the wall with a level of finesse only a Hunter could be capable of. She easily pinned his body to the wall with her forearm pressed tightly against his neck. Elika allowed a finger from her free hand to trail down his body, tracing the outline of his musculature along the way. He chuckled and started to say what was undoubtedly some cocky comment when she cut him off with a kiss.

The kiss was slow and intense initially but developed into something more aggressive, each of them fighting each other's tongues for dominance as they moved from passion into what seemed like violence. She licked into his mouth forcefully and he was happy to reciprocate by biting it hard enough to draw blood. She backed away with a hiss then slowly licked the corner of his mouth, spreading a tiny amount of her mulberry-colored blood onto his face. He shuttered before deciding he didn't like being the only one partially nude and reached up to unclasp her cloak.

Noticing his attempt, Elika pushed herself away from him demurely. As she did so, she sucked and pulled on his bottom lip before pulling her face away from his just enough to look him in the eye. Her free hand slid further down his body and onto his crotch. From outside of his pants she could feel his big, hard cock stiffen further as she caressed it. Stepping back further, releasing him from her grip, she slowly began taking off her armor piece by piece. She did this all while maintaining eye contact with him, her lustful gaze growing more and more amorous with each passing second.

Elika's luminous, Awoken eyes pierced through Drifter's deep blue eyes like darts of pure desire. He watched her intently as she continued stripping for him. After all of her clothing was removed she reached down and squeezed her own breasts, letting out a light moan as she did so. Drifter gasped, his eyes growing hungrier by the second, as she moved one of her hands lower. The Hunter slid it in between her own thighs and began pleasuring herself. Upon seeing this he practically lunged towards her and ran his rough, calloused hands down her soft, lavender skin, bringing them to rest on her hips. Once his grip was firm her pulled her towards him. She looked down and could now clearly see the tip of his dick peeking out of the top of his pants, a bead of pre-cum pooling at the head.

Soon enough she stopped teasing Drifter and placed her naked body up against his. She brought her head down and bit at his neck tenderly. He was now allowed to feel every single curve of her fit body as it pressed up against him. He admired her various tattoos and piercings as he ran a hand down her side before pulling one of her legs up to his hip. His other hand fondled her small, perfect breasts while pinching and rubbing her hard nipples. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder and let out a soft, intense moan. She knew that she wanted, no - _needed_ more and decided to make her move. Elika freed her leg and began kissing her way down his abdomen until she was on her knees on the cold, hard floor peering up at him fervidly.

She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, then off, before throwing them to the side. He leaned back, allowing the wall to brace him as he relinquished his body to her control. She peppered kisses along his hip, then down his thigh, before slowly licking up his cock from the base to the tip. He moaned breathlessly while she kissed the head before taking his length into her mouth. He reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling it hard while she fondled his balls with her lithe fingers. Elika moaned around his dick as she bobbed her head up and down. Once she was ready she swallowed him deep into her throat. He shuddered and whined as her nose pressed firmly into his hip.

His moans grew desperate and needy as he began rocking his hips back and forth, fucking into the Hunter's mouth. She felt his dick twitching and knew he was close so she picked up the pace, eagerly anticipating his release. It startled her when he pulled her away from him and brought her back up to his face. This wasn't a part of her plan and she met his sensual gaze with a confused one of her own. Before she could say anything he lifted her off the ground, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, and walked her over to his makeshift bed.

He laid her down on the bed carefully and positioned himself on top of her. She was thrown off by this but it excited her nonetheless; she had been thinking so much about pleasing him she almost forgot about herself. He slowly started to massage her wet, dripping pussy with his fingers, delicately familiarizing himself with her. He kissed her on her now open mouth and she moaned quietly but desperately against him. It was as if she didn't want him to know just how powerless he made her. He slowly worked his mouth down her body, kissing and sucking on her skin all the way down, drawing louder and more intense moans out of her.

Her soft yet muscular body, which glowed mystically in elegant streaks and patterns, was now his to do with as he pleased. He always had a thing for Awoken and Elika had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all his many, many years of living. It had been awhile since he engaged in bedroom activities with anyone aside from his own hand and the stimulation was driving him wild. Drifter positioned himself between her legs and wrapped his arms under her thighs. Next thing Elika knew he was licking her cunt.

He rubbed his tongue against her clit before moving down to slip it inside of her, repeating the process over and over passionately. This drove her wild as she started moaning harder, almost screaming, with each lick. It felt so fucking amazing, she couldn't remember the last time anyone made her feel this good. She never wanted it to end. As she started bucking her hips against his face he moved his hands around the outside of her legs and onto her lower abdomen to hold her in place as he continued. He looked up to catch a glimpse of her with her back arched, both of her hands grabbing tightly onto the sheets, moaning his name over and over. This got him so hard, even harder than he was already, and he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He lifted himself up and got on top of her again. She looked at him with pure lust in her eyes, as if she was begging him to be inside of her. He started rubbing the tip of his cock along the inside of her labia, rubbing it over her clit as he moved it towards her opening. She snapped back to reality just enough to realize this was not the way she wanted to play the game. She maneuvered herself into a position to flip him over so that she was on top. He looked at her with faux annoyance in response to the look on her face, which read "checkmate".

She sat on his dick but didn't let it go inside of her as she rubbed her pussy on it, teasing him. He wasn't going to let her win this easily and attempted to flip her back over. They struggled with each other now, play fighting back and forth, scratching and biting each other pleasurably, each of them trying to assert dominance over the other. Eventually he was back on top of her and found both of his hands gripped firmly onto her neck. He paused, trying to read her expression as she lay beneath him. She was smiling, eyes barely open with tears welling up in them. He could barely make out her breathlessly saying "hnn y-yes please" in between small moans of pleasure.

_He had successfully found her kink._

He loosened his grip and leaned down, telling her to tap his hand if it was too much or if she needed to breathe. He wasn't particularly worried about killing her, since she'd just be resurrected again, but it would kill the mood pretty swiftly so he wanted to avoid it. She nodded and began bucking her hips towards him, begging him to fuck her. He could feel how hot and wet she was, even more so than when he was eating her out. Her fluid was running down onto his sheets. She wanted this so bad and he wanted nothing more than to give it to her. He tightened his grip again, choking her while slowly working his dick into her tight pussy. Once he felt her yield to him, he bottomed out and began fucking her hard while she gasped for breath, moving her body along with his, one hand pulling on his hair lightly while the other rested on his hand.

She was almost there, so close to climax, and judging by the look on his face he was too. She was about to pass out though, and while the tears in her eyes started streaming down her face she softly tapped on his hand. He slowed down to a more sensual grind and loosened his grip. Elika gasped for breath and as she exhaled she let out a primal, erotic sound before inhaling again and tapping his hand. He tightened his grip yet again and began railing her.

Drifter was ready to explode. He felt her body shaking underneath him as her cunt contracted, her walls tightening around his cock as she came. He felt himself about to come too and just as he did he pulled his dick out and came all over her stomach. He let go of her neck and braced himself with his hands next to her head. She reached her hand up to his face and placed it softly along his jawline. He leaned down and licked a line of his come off of her stomach on his way up to her face as the two of them met for a soft, impassioned kiss before he rolled over to lay beside her.

They were both exhausted. Neither of them had come this hard, well, _ever_. He reached over and grabbed a clean rag from near his bed, using it to wipe her stomach off.

"You doin' alright?" He eventually said, bringing one of his hands up to her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, that was fucking amazing." She replied as her breath slowly returning to her. She reached up to hold his hand as it laid gently on her neck. He shifted her into a position so that he could cuddle with her. She was so tired, so satisfied. He was too. Drifter wasn't normally one for cuddling after the act but this time felt different and it was immediately apparent to him that this wasn't going to be some one-night-stand.

"Now that I know how you like it, it'll be even better next time. Trust."

"So there's gonna be a next time?"

"If you want. I'm down for an infinite amount of next times." He didn't mean to sound so 'clingy' but for some reason he couldn't help himself.

"I like that idea." She assured him while grabbing onto his hands and scooting closer to him, pressing her back against his chest. She started to think about how that next time might go as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
